Ishtar Collective: Fireteam Ruby
by IAmNotSureWhatIAmDoingHelp
Summary: Ishtar Collective / Fireteam Ruby - Members: 2 Hunters (Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna) / 1 Titan (Yang Xiao-Long) / 1 Warlock (Weiss Schnee) - Leader: Hunter Ruby Rose - Status: KIA (Unconfirmed)
1. Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Ruby

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Ruby

* * *

REMOTE VANGUARD DATABASE TEXT-ONLY SEARCH INITIALIZED  
WELCOME, USER "PALADIN"  
PLEASE ENTER SEARCH QUERY

? Missing fireteams

THERE ARE 5439 ARTICLES REFERRING TO "Missi~XXX

? Missing fireteams past 30 years

THERE ARE 342 ARTICLES REFERRING TO "Missing firetea~XXX

? Guardian Rose

THERE ARE 670 ARTICLES REF~XXX

? Guardian Ruby Rose

THERE ARE 37 ARTICLES REFERRING TO "Guardian Ruby Rose"

? Most recent article about Guardian Ruby Rose

MOST RECENT ARTICLE ABOUT "Guardian Ruby Rose":  
TITAN RUBY ROSE CLAIMS VICTORY IN CRU~XXX

? Most recent article about Hunter Ruby Rose

MOST RECENT ARTICLE ABOUT "Hunter Ruby Rose":  
MIA FIRETEAM RUBY DECLARED KIA AFTER 12 YEARS OF SEARCHES, HUNTER VANGUARD ANDA~XXX

? logout

THANK YOU FOR USING THE VANGUARD TEXT-ONLY DATABASE, USER "PALADIN". BE BRAVE.


	2. Ghost Fragment: Red

Ghost fragment: Red

* * *

G: You know, searching for a Guardian of your own is quite a trying task. Everywhere you go, you have to hide in case some Fallen or Hive decides your their next snack, all the while scouring every spec of dirt in the desperate hopes that you may find even the slightest traces of light. Some of us never do.

R: Then, how did you find me?

G: How I found you? The small island, what was it… Patch? No that was it's nickname, nevermind, whatever the place was called; it was absolutely not the first place I looked. Honestly, if you hear of a ghost who found their Guardian on the first try? They're lying. I had to ask other ghosts where they found theirs, I think the one who pointed me in the right direction was for a titan, what was her name..? Must have slipped my mind. Oh well, anyway, when asking around, this ghost pointed me in the direction of the island, said it had stumbled upon the little isle by pure chance, and found this trove of light! Of course, it could only raise one on its own, so it came back here and told as many ghosts as it could. I am… somewhat sad to say that you were one of the last… though that does not mean you aren't good! It's just… after the great disaster, we could use every guardian we have.


	3. Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Ruby 2

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Ruby 2

* * *

"What happened to Fireteam Ruby? Good question. No one knows, except them.

Reason is, the four of them- yes, four, it was a special case. Anyway, the four of them went off on their own and never returned. Whatever they were doing, the Vanguard heard nothing of it. So they went out there, on their own with no comms, no backup, nothing. No one knew where they were either so they couldn't fire off an SOS.

Rumour has it it wasn't the first time, so I'd imagine it was only a matter of time before it happened either way.

Doesn't change a damn thing though, with the fallen getting bolder; and the hive, apparently, amassing an army, we need everyone we can get right now. Reckless moves like theirs will only do more harm than good.

 _Have_ only done more harm than good."

\- Excerpt from investigation file #39 – XX/XX/XXXX


	4. Ghost Fragment: White

Ghost Fragment: White

* * *

"Ghost, search the archives for anything related to 'Vex parasites', I don't care who it's by, even if it's that lunatic, Asher"

She is demanding, yes, but that is just her nature, perhaps before she was risen she was a princess, it wouldn't surprise me much.

"Ghost!"

Ah, perhaps I should get on with what she asked, she may be stuck with me, but that does not mean she cannot perform ghastly acts, the last shell was bad enough.

"Understood Weiss"

And I float away, in search of tomes and grimoire pertaining to knowledge taboo. To understand your enemy.

Lo, the vanguard weeps-

Ah, it isn't where its supposed to be, I suppose that that _hunter_ has been here again, such disrespect for the hard work the warlocks put into this. I suppose I should return and tell her the- Oh, she _is_ here again. Oh and they're speaking to each other, perhaps she is attempting to- Oh no, Weiss, do not look so convinced, please. Oh no, she's joining her fireteam isn't she, Weiss you should not associate with such rabble, especially a hunter! Oh, now they're researching together.

Blast, I suppose she'll be around a lot more. Let's hope her… frivolous nature will not not get Weiss killed.


	5. Vanguard Database - Weapons: Myrtenaster

Scout Rifle: Myrtenaster

" _She wished to let her visit the city, but she feared of her grief that would come from their fear"_

Rate of Fire: 200 RPM  
Impact: 75  
Range: 50  
Stability: 35  
Magazine: 40  
Reload Speed: 48  
Handling: 50


End file.
